


What Happened Between Us

by lunaticsong



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, Insomnia, M/M, No Smut, Pack Bonding, Sharing a Bed, Sleepy Cuddles, Stiles has a Touch Derek As Much As Possible -plan, Touch-Starved, casual touches, just cuddles, so much cuddling, thats the fic, touchstarved Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:01:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29721774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunaticsong/pseuds/lunaticsong
Summary: Derek develops a habit to fall through Stiles' window at night and sleep over in his bed. Stiles figures out he needs more cuddles in his life, and starts a program to touch the Alpha more. They get used to it. And then the pack discovers._“You goddamn cuddle-wolf, warn me!”, Stiles scolded, but even he himself noticed the lack of any true malice in his voice.“You’re comfy.”, Derek mumbled instead of an excuse, his voice muffled and his lips touching Stiles’ skin. A shiver passed through him. And when he felt Derek relax into him upon the touch, letting out a long breath, Stiles saw the pieces clicking into place. Derek wasn’t just sleeping bad, he was simply touch-starved!
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 6
Kudos: 420





	What Happened Between Us

**Author's Note:**

> not beta read. not a native speaker but damn i hope i didn't study the language for several years for nothing. have fun!

In retrospect, he should have been able to see this coming.  
You can only spend so much time in the arms of the very werewolf you’re desperately longing for before losing the fight against feigned nonchalance. 

Stiles didn’t know what had made him so confident the first night Derek had climbed through his window at half past one in the morning, but he remembered the look on the man’s face. 

Eyes hazy like dark clouds, shifting vaguely between Stiles’ face and the room. His eyebrows as scowling as ever, mouth slightly twisted downwards and jaw tight but his eyes…Derek seemed ready to drop dead on Stiles’ windowsill. 

“Derek?” Stiles found his voice. The Alpha had startled him; he was no stranger to the pack’s various members making unexpected entrances through the window, but they usually restricted these visits to the daytime. 

Which he was thankful for. Otherwise his messed up sleeping habits might be even worse. More often than not, he fell asleep past two in the morning and struggled to get up every day. 

Gathering himself, he analysed the figure standing at his window. Derek looked strangely vulnerable, and tired. His heavy posture showed his exhaustion and he silently returned the stare. It was an unsettling image to combine with the Alpha Derek Hale, ever-grumpy sourwolf and seemingly allergic to showing human emotion a majority of the time. Stiles frowned. 

“What is wrong with you, man. It’s the middle of the night and you should be sleeping instead of doing this window-stalker-thing here.” He gestured in a wide, vague motion towards the werewolf and the window.  
“You’re not sleeping either.”, Derek pointed out. 

“Well, true, but-”, Stiles started in a defensive tone, but couldn’t think of a good excuse. Saying that you hate sleeping voluntarily because you have suffocating nightmares of death and rattled breathing, empty eyes and the steady beeping of a heart monitor that suddenly stops, so you stay awake until passing out isn’t exactly what he would tell…someone like Derek. As ridiculously…intimate as this situation was, they weren’t that level of close in Stiles’ opinion. 

He settled on: “I cannot fall asleep.” Derek straightened and said, almost not in his usual grumpy tone, _almost _; “Me neither.” He mustered Stiles.__

__Stiles, sitting in his bed with wild hair and cold hands. Under the intense gaze of the werewolf he felt his own heart speed up. And of course Derek noticed it too. He backtracked and murmured: “I can go, if I bother. But I-”_ _

__Silence. A sigh. “I am not good in sleeping alone.”, he revealed. It would have sounded open and helpless coming from anybody else, but Derek somehow made it sound like a begrudging threat._ _

__Stiles’ mind raced. Derek had felt alone and couldn’t sleep, and he had come to him?  
Well – upon further thought, it did make sense. His house had turned into a regular spot for everyone in the pack to hang out at. It smelled like home to the Alpha, probably. And Derek…he was lonely. Stiles knew how this feeling settled in someone’s gut. Heck, he felt lonely himself right now. _ _

__Swallowing all his doubts, Stiles let the night give him confidence and boldly offered: “You can sleep here. My bed easily fits two people.”  
_This was stupid. _What was he doing, just proposing to Derek they sleep together. Not sleeping together-together, but-___ _

____The mattress dipped as Derek sat down. Oh God, Stiles was thankful for the darkness giving him the illusion of privacy, as if the werewolf couldn’t hear his heartbeat or see his flushing face. He nodded to himself, pretending it wasn’t crazy that Derek Hale sat on his bed, about to sleep next to him. _It’s just Derek Hale, hot as hell, in my bed. Just another day of my life. What am I doing?__ _ _ _

______“Shoes and Jacket off, though. Jeans too. I don’t want any street clothes in my bed.”, Stiles said in a tone that left no room for any arguments. Derek complied and, sliding into the space Stiles left when shuffling to the wall, sighed again._ _ _ _ _ _

______Then he was out.  
His breathing slowed down, and Stiles was left kinda feeling touched with the fact that Derek trusted him so much that he showed up at his window in the middle of the night because of insomnia, and then was knocked out the instant his head hit Stiles’ pillow. _ _ _ _ _ _

______Yet, in the morning, Derek Hale was gone without a trace._ _ _ _ _ _

______Stiles never told anyone. Partly because he didn’t want to abuse this fragile trust Derek had in him, partly because he wasn’t sure it had actually happened._ _ _ _ _ _

______Only a week passed before it happened again.  
Derek fell through his window with all the grace of someone exhausted to the bones. It was two AM and Stiles had just decided to not sleep that night.  
That plan was abandoned the second he saw Derek. _ _ _ _ _ _

______He jumped from his chair and squatted down next to the crumpled form of Derek. “Hey. What happened?”, Stiles asked, forcefully banning all panic from his voice._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Hngh…’m tired.” Derek looked up and Stiles’ heart skipped a beat when his hand found Stiles’ wrist and grabbed it lightly._ _ _ _ _ _

______“You need to sleep. I see that.”, Stiles stood up. Same plan as last time, he decided. “Work with me, big guy. I am just a human, not one of you freaky strong wolfies; can’t carry you to bed.” He extended the hand Derek was still holding onto and helped him up, then pushed him onto the bed. A glare was sent his way and Derek murmured lowly: “…we are not wolfies.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Sure, whatever you say.” He unlaced the werewolf’s shoes while Derek shrugged off his jacket, fingers slow and eyes heavy. All through this encounter, he had let Stiles absolutely handle him around without any objections.  
A suspicion rose in Stiles. “Have you slept since the last night you were here?” _ _ _ _ _ _

______Silence.  
He threw the second boot to the first and asked: ”Derek?”  
In a rough voice, Derek replied: “Not really…maybe a few hours.” _ _ _ _ _ _

______Stiles bit his lip. What harm could it do, they would just sleep like last time.  
With a careful distance between them, not touching. It hadn’t affected him much then. But his brain had been too shocked last time to register Derek’s presence for real, as it turned out. _ _ _ _ _ _

______Now he noticed how Derek was breathing, his hands loosely grabbing the sheets, his face all relaxed. Stiles was hyper-aware of every small movement and noise.  
He desperately wanted to touch Derek. To feel his chest expanding, to have Derek touch him back, with these subconscious, soft movements…_ _ _ _ _ _

______Stiles pressed his palms on his chest to refrain from acting. Now was really not the time. He could do it. And if Derek could only sleep properly here, in his bed, why should Stiles deny him this?_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Jeans off before you even think about my bed.”, Stiles said while making an inviting gesture towards his bed and slid in himself.  
Derek removed his pants with tired fingers, and then his warmth radiated to Stiles, right next to him under the blanket. Stiles could just extend his hand, and touch…_ _ _ _ _ _

______No. Get yourself together, Stilinski.  
Sleep came excruciatingly slow to him. _ _ _ _ _ _

______The next morning, he actually woke up before Derek. Sunlight in his face slowly drew him from his dreams. Stiles felt warm all over. He had slept really good.  
It took another few minutes until he was awake enough to register he and Derek had changed positions over night. _ _ _ _ _ _

______Now Stiles was plastered to Derek’s side, head on his shoulder, one leg drawn up, knee resting on Derek’s hipbone and one arm haphazardly thrown over his chest. Derek had turned his face to the side and buried it into Stiles’ hair, breathing softly into the short strands._ _ _ _ _ _

______They were touching in so many places. So much warm skin. Stiles felt heat crawl up his face. His stomach tickled. He was torn between stealthily getting up to avoid an awkward morning and pressing himself closer to Derek’s body -_ _ _ _ _ _

______Derek made a quiet snuffling noise, possibly the cutest thing Stiles had ever heard in his life. _I have so much blackmail material. He can never tell me off in Pack meetings again _, Stiles thought.___ _ _ _ _ _

________The werewolf proceeded to shuffle his nose deeper into Stiles’ hair, his light grasp around his shoulders tightening - before abruptly letting him go and withdrawing his face.  
He was awake. And thanks to his awesome werewolf superpowers (“Do not call them that, Stiles! I could bite your face off!”) he was absolutely aware that Stiles was too. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Better rip the Band-Aid off fast. “Morning”, Stiles said. “You can leave like last time if you want. Don’t worry, I won’t tell the pack you’re a cuddler as long as you’re nice to me.”  
He grinned. This was so perfect blackmail material. And worth the aching heart when Derek got up as fast as he could, dressing and leaving like he came. Not even throwing back one look. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Absentmindedly, Stiles stared out through the empty window frame and pressed a hand on his chest like that would stop the ache._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________The third time changed everything. In hindsight, Stiles should have seen it coming._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Derek climbed through the window at eleven already, just four days later. Before even closing the window, he said: “I am tired.” Stiles looked up from his laptop. Derek looked fine to him, but he wouldn’t complain. Stiles was glad he could provide a place for Derek to rest and feel at home. And he could control his feelings. Besides, he knew what to expect by now._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Except he didn’t, as it turned out after Derek got rid of his shoes, jacket and jeans in a flash, and then slid into bed next to Stiles with a satisfied look like an old cat claiming the best spot on the sofa, right next to the heater._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Stiles put his laptop away and turned off the light before shuffling to get comfortable. And Derek-_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________One arm  
wrapped tightly around his waist,  
legs entangling with his,  
Derek drew Stiles as close to him as possible,  
pressing his chest to Stiles’ back and resting his face into the nape at Stiles’ neck. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Stiles made an undignified yelp at the sudden manhandling, then the heat of the werewolf bled through his shirt and he couldn’t help himself. He melted to Derek’s body, barely supressing a full-on moan. “You goddamn cuddle-wolf, warn me!”, he scolded, but even Stiles himself noticed the lack of any true malice in his voice._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“You’re comfy.”, Derek mumbled, his voice muffled and his lips touching Stiles’ skin. A shiver passed through him. And when he felt Derek relax into him upon the touch, letting out a long breath, Stiles saw the pieces clicking into place. Derek wasn’t just sleeping bad, he was simply touch-starved!_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Which made sense. He was a werewolf in a pack, their Alpha, but the pack didn’t reach the point of group cuddling yet, and nobody ever…really… _touched _Derek. He was lonely because the man needed a hug.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________What a luck it was that Stiles liked cuddling. He turned the idea of Derek being constantly frustrated and all edgy because he missed casual touches over in his mind a few times. He was tense all the time, but how should he ask for little cuddles or touches without coming across as a totally pathetic Alpha – that was probably Derek’s thought process._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________He would help him, Stiles decided. Casual touches every now and then. Manageable._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“You are such a cuddler, it’s ridiculous. Why do you even try with the grumpy look all the time, Sourwolf?”, Stiles teased quietly._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Derek sneaked a hand across his chest and the gesture with which he spread his large palm across Stiles’ stomach felt…intimate. Possessive. Like it said _Mine _.  
Low grumble filled the air and the vibration transferring from Derek to Stiles made him shiver again. ___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Don’t call me a cuddler.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Stiles waved exasperatedly and shook his head, protesting: “We are literally cuddling by your initiative right now, who exactly are you trying to fool in this scenario?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Sleep.”, Derek only answered.  
Sometimes Derek Hale was an enigma to Stiles. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Other times, he was not so much an enigma. Stiles discovered he could tell when Derek got touch-starved and sleepless._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________He learnt the subtle difference between Normal Sourwolf and _If You Tease Me Now, I Can And Will Bite _– Wolf. He mastered the art of touching Derek in passing, casually, like it was an accident. And Stiles liked the way Derek always subconsciously leaned into his touches and seemed lighter afterwards.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________It made something in Stiles’ body vibrate. He never quite managed to stop smiling when thinking about it._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________When he started the casual touches, he caught Derek off-guard a lot.  
Two days after the latest sleepover incident, the pack met up at his house again, and settled after a short talk in the living room. Spread out over the couch, the armchair, and the rug, the group sunk into individual conversations. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Lydia and Jackson were sharing headphones, watching a movie together. Isaak was busy with some homework, Boyd sitting next to him and jumping in with suggestions. Scott, Erica and Allison lead some heated discussion about…Stiles really didn’t know. He was content just listening in on them. Derek did the same, appearing unfazed but sneaking glances over to the three every once in a while._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________Time to start my plan _, Stiles thought and got up, announcing he would get snacks for everyone. After the short trip to the kitchen he had retrieved two packs of pretzel sticks and the leftover snacks of the last meeting.__ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________He passed the snacks around, keeping a handful on pretzels and sitting back down right next to Derek instead of his old place. His leg touched Derek’s like a coincidental movement, and he put two pretzels into Derek’s hand by grabbing it, coaxing it open and dumping them. Derek was absolutely still._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________But after Stiles eased back, only their legs touching briefly because he folded them over, Derek leaned against the couch cushions and seemed…just a bit more relaxed._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Stiles kept doing it, increasing the amount of touch and lowering the time between them. A hand on his shoulder, then fingers brushing along his arm when reaching around Derek. Bumping into his side with Stiles’ full body as greeting – he did that one often with Isaak, so it wasn’t out of character even when Derek froze for a second. Feet propped up next to Derek, ankles touching his knee. Then forehead against his shoulder after an exceptionally tiring day._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Nobody caught on with what he was doing, intentionally, but the pack copied his behaviour and over time acquired the habit to touch each other more freely too.  
Most importantly, Derek was in much better condition! He slept more, was more present and not as sourwolfy as before, Stiles noticed. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Still, the sleepover system was established. Every now and then, approximately every fourth night, Derek would climb unannounced through his window and they would fall asleep tangled in each other. Arms wrapped around bodies, lips on bare skin, touching from head to toe._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________And it progressed. When nobody was around, they would fall into each other._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Stiles, just cuddling up into Derek’s lap while eating a snack because no one was watching._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“Stop staring. I won’t share, this is my favourite. I love them.”  
“I can remove you from me. You want that?” Stiles pulled a face. Derek was warm. “Here-”, he begrudgingly held out one piece. “That’s all you get. My payment.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Or Derek, laying down across Stiles’ legs on the couch, head resting on his hipbone._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“I cannot imagine that being comfortable.”, Stiles commented. Derek didn’t even look up while responding: “No, you’re more bones than anything else. Now be quiet, I’m trying to read.”, and wiggling slightly closer._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Sometimes Stiles, leaning against the back of Derek’s chair and sinking his hands into the werewolf’s hair, massaging his scalp and enjoying the happy sighs._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________And Derek slinging an arm around Stiles’ waist, drawing him into a tight hug. Just standing in the empty room for a while, breathing each other in._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________This is addicting, Stiles thought one morning as he put his bowl away and felt Derek’s arms wrap around him, the man sinking to his back and resting his chin on Stiles’ shoulder. Warmth spread through his body and he felt his heart flutter. Stiles dipped his head back and pressed his cheek to the side of Derek’s head._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________It turned to such a habit that it was bound to get one of them slipping one day._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________A Saturday, actually. The late summer’s sun beams painted stripes on the floor of Stiles’ living room. The whole pack was gathered again, just chilling, talking between each other and eating food. Derek had taken a trip into the kitchen with Scott, cutting vegetables as snacks before returning, bringing more soda on their way back._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Then it happened._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________The conversations screeched to a halt. And the whole pack stared at Derek and Stiles, frozen in shock. Derek and Stiles, cuddled up._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Because as Scott and Derek had entered the room, Derek had placed the two vegetable plates on the small table and proceeded to kneel on the edge of the couch until Stiles casually opened his arms, not even looking up from his phone._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Their Alpha had wasted no time letting himself fall on Stiles, tucking his head under Stiles chin and wrapping his arms around Stiles, huffing contentedly._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________And Stiles, absentmindedly in the way of someone definitely used to this, started petting the dark hair with one hand and bent one leg next to Derek’s hip to keep the balance of the pair on the sofa._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________The whole thing played out like slow motion in front of the Betas and humans. The obvious experience of their cuddling reflected in the way neither of them had particularly paid attention to their actions left stunning silence in the room._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________It was Scott, still with two bottles in his hands, speaking first.  
“What?”, he asked weakly. His baffled eyes searched for the reaction of the others. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Stiles turned his head and…his eyes widened. He coughed, and murmured: “Derek…Derek. We’re not- we aren’t alone.”  
Derek flinched, snapped his head up and Stiles bit his lip. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“Okay, what happened? We missed something here.”, Lydia stated and studied them. Stiles started gesturing wildly and tried pulling together a good explanation, while Derek got up immediately and created a distance, his face closing. He visibly cursed himself for what he just did._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“Look, it started a while ago, and- I don’t know, it was just something to relax, but…I mean, it’s not like we- you know-”, Stiles stuttered nervously. But he could tell nobody really bought it. He slowly dropped his hands into his lap and shrugged helplessly. Then he murmured: ”I don’t know.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________He sneaked a glance to Derek. The dark haired werewolf sat on the edge of the sofa with a locked jaw. But when Stiles reached out again, he turned and, hesitatingly, leaned back into Stiles embrace like he couldn’t quite help himself. Like Stiles was a magnet to him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“It’s none of your business.” Derek’s voice sounded stern. Stiles wondered if the others could hear the anxiety hidden behind the tone._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Boyd frowned, and Scott said: “We’re pack. Stiles is my best friend. We aren’t judging! This is just…well, like Lydia said. We obviously missed something between you happening.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“Yeah, it’s okay! We just wanna be in the loop?”, Allison joined in and looked expectantly at the others, who nodded in agreement. Stiles took a deep breath. Then he smiled slightly, because he knew the others were really just wondering, not thinking anything bad. He secretly locked his fingers with Derek’s and drew little circles with his thumb to calm down._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“I can’t really explain, you guys. It’s not…We aren’t in a relationship, we’re just both-” He searched for the words, but Derek backed him up. “Touching is grounding. I needed touch and Stiles helped me out.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________The werewolves in the pack nodded understandingly at these words. Erica scrunched her nose and blurted out: “So you aren’t sleeping together?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“Yes, we do – but not how you think! Just literal sleeping together!” Stiles responded, and then shut up. He really wasn’t making it better. But as long as he didn’t upset Derek, it was fine._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Derek, thankfully, Stiles never loved him more, put an end to it. “Stop making this into a big thing. Scott, put these bottles down. Erica, turn the TV on again.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Slowly, the pack returned their attention to the screen and the stopped conversations. Or at least did their best to pretend to. Stiles waited until nobody was facing their way anymore, and then pressed his face embarrassed into Derek’s shoulder, trying to calm his heartbeat._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________After that afternoon, their cuddles went even further. They didn’t have to hide it anymore, so the casual touches spanned the whole day and they concentrated on more intimate ones at night._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Stiles traced Derek’s cheekbone with his index finger. He didn’t feel like speaking, completely content on just existing in Derek’s arms. He laid half on top of Derek, one leg slotted between Derek’s, arm braced on his chest to support his head.  
Quiet rumbling from the werewolf filled the room with steady noise, and his hands stroked up and down Stiles’ back, his sides. Fingertips dancing over his shoulder blades and waist. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________The past days, Stiles’ own words had kept him thinking in circles. Now, in Derek’s warmth and the comfortable sunny silence, he found himself thinking again.  
Relationship, he had said. And…what exactly was it that he and Derek were doing? _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________They cuddled. They touched. It had begun as a Help-Derek-Sleep concept, but now it progressed into something entirely different. What was Derek thinking? Did he-_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“I can hear you thinking.” Stiles looked up. Derek’s pretty eyes tracked his movement and a small smile pulled the corners of his lips when Stiles blushed. “Sorry, I just…I mean, since- you know, I’ve been thinking-”, he sighed. Started over. “I couldn’t stop thinking about what the pack said. Or what we said.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________A frown dragged Derek’s eyebrows down. “What they think?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“No! What we are.”, Stiles answered. He suddenly couldn’t look at Derek anymore, hiding his face in his hands while laying down against the man’s chest._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________A moment passed, he felt Derek’s chest expanding slowly, then warm hands tugged his face free. Interlacing their fingers, Derek locked his eyes on Stiles.  
“Tell me what you think.”, he murmured. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Stiles couldn’t say it. He hoped what he was about to do wouldn’t irreparably destroy anything. Or make a specific werewolf angry enough to realise the Claws Threat._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________He eased one hand out of Derek’s hold and pressed it to his chest, pushing himself up and forward. One last glimpse to his face – no particular emotion showed in Derek’s features aside from patient curiosity._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Stiles kissed him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________His nose bumped against his cheek, but it wasn’t awkward. Warm lips, and a wave of relief travelled through Stiles’ body when Derek kissed back immediately._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________They parted, a smile on both their faces, and Stiles whispered: “Derek. I will – sorry, I can’t start being graceful now, you already know me. Too late trying to be smooth.” He paused, then still tried to choose his next words carefully. “I would like to be your boyfriend. And, hell, kiss you again.” Derek laughed, rolling his eyes fondly and nodded.  
Simultaneously surging forward, their lips met again and Derek swiped a tongue over Stiles’ upper lip. One hand in his hair, drawing him closer than possible, Stiles smiled more and thought to himself that he really wouldn’t mind to kiss Derek as much as he touched him, now._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


End file.
